I Do
by Chase Yuy
Summary: Chase and Anna (yes, the same from TIME AND TIME AGAIN) are marrying Heero and Duo respectively. Just as they're wrapping up wedding planning, a new mission comes for the Gundam pilots.....
1. Default Chapter

Title: I Do  
  
Author: Chase Yuy  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing nor do I own Anna-chan. She owns herself ^^ I do own Chase though ^^  
  
A/N: Yo! This is Chase. I'm sure it's been a while sense ya'll heard much out of me. I've been working more on fictionpress than I have on ff.net. ^^;;; gomen ne! Anyway, this is a Chase and Anna fic, as all of my GW fics are, I do believe. AHH! I'm gonna kill the keyboard. Dang "d" button keeps getting stuck.. *grumbles*  
  
Chapter One: Mission Accepted.  
  
"I like that one," Relena said as she flipped through the bridal book.  
  
Chase glared a bit. "Just because Anna-chan and I let you help in the wedding doesn't mean you get to make decisions about our gowns and such."  
  
Relena smiled slightly, patience tried for the umpteenth time that day. "If you had a bit more of a fashion sense, Chase-san, perhaps I wouldn't be so quick to point out what is popular out there and what would look good on you. Anna-san is dealing with her own arrangements for the wedding quite nicely, but you - on the other hand - seem to have difficulties with procrastinations. This wedding will be large, you do realize that, don't you? A double wedding between Gundam pilots. The media will love it."  
  
"Screw the media. I only get married once and I'll wear whatever I damn well want to wear," Chase growled out.  
  
The blond woman gave her a dark look. "Chase-san, I am only saving you embarrassment."  
  
"Look at this one, Chase-chan!" Anna called, noting the storm brewing behind a certain pilot's emerald eyes. Relena really should learn when not to test Chase that way.  
  
The petite woman stood from her spot and moved stiffly over to the book where her best friend was pointing. "For you or me?"  
  
"Well it would never fit you right, silly," Anna responded with a grin. "You're too short."  
  
"I'm not short. I'm petite."  
  
"Vertically challenged," Anna countered, but continued before her friend had a chance to come back. "But isn't it pretty? It's even got a purple trim on the bow here. It gives it a little something, ne?" The taller pilot's blue eyes were sparkling as she talked.  
  
Chase nodded. "You should try to find it. I think it would look nice on you." She lowered her voice. "I'm going to kill her."  
  
"Don't. We need her around for political reasons. Anyway, you wouldn't want to be thrown into jail before your wedding, now would you?"  
  
Chase sighed heavily. "Wouldn't it be her fault? If there isn't, there should be a law against annoying politicians sticking their noses into pilots' weddings."  
  
Anna chuckled a bit. "Well, just yours anyway. I take it you didn't like what she picked out?"  
  
The green-eyed pilot gave her an exasperated look. "It was horrible! It looked like a long, white school uniform."  
  
Anna grimaced as she got a mental picture. "And she said you had no sense in fashion. The girl's stuck back in the 18th century sometimes. I'm assuming you mean one of the uniforms from her high school, right? The one you met Heero at?"  
  
Chase nodded. "I hated those things. Too.. Pink."  
  
Anna laughed. "Oh! Look at this one," she said as she flipped the page.  
  
The smaller woman did, her eyes meeting a long, sleek dress, strapless, and it folded over at the top, revealing a shimmering golden fold. A design snaked its way down the dress and around to the bottom, where it fanned out. It was the same colour as the fold.  
  
Chase sucked in her breath. "Kirei." she whispered.  
  
Anna nodded. "Thought you'd like it. Looks like we can find it in the same store as mine"  
  
"Ikou yo!" Chase hollered, suddenly energized.  
  
"Sense when have you been so excited about trying on a dress, Chase- san?" Relena asked as she took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Sense I decided you're not coming with me," the younger girl said as she grabbed the keys to the truck parked outside and headed out, sakura petals flowing around her feet as she stepped over them and creating a neat looking effect.  
  
"How rude," Relena muttered as she stood.  
  
"Sit," Anna commanded. "We're working with our weddings, not yours. Chase won Heero's heart and not you, so deal with that. You don't have to take over her wedding just so you can feel like its yours."  
  
Relena gaped at the longhaired woman as she walked out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So the girls are both shopping all day?" Quatre asked as he set a tea trey down. All of the Gundam boys - now more men than boys at the age of seventeen and a lifetime of war - had decided to give the girls their space with the upcoming wedding and had headed to Quatre's mansion for a couple days.  
  
"If Relena has her way, the whole week," Heero said. "I hope Chase doesn't kill her.."  
  
"She'll try, but A-chan will keep her at bay. You know how those two work," Duo answered from his spot sprawled out across the sofa.  
  
"I think Cathy said she was going to drop in on them sometime today and make sure everyone was alive," Trowa said.  
  
"You're sister adores Chase, doesn't she, Trowa?" Quatre asked with a smile.  
  
The green eyed man nodded. "Like a little sister."  
  
Everyone looked up as a lap topped beeped. Heero sat forward on the couch and pushed the top up, gazing at it and the incoming message that showed on the screen. "We have a mission."  
  
"Where to?" Duo asked as he craned his neck to see.  
  
"A colony. Dr. J says he'll give me more information in person. I'm suppose to meet him in. Tokyo." Heero blinked at the screen. "Why on earth.?"  
  
"Why WOULD he bother coming to earth?" Quatre asked as he sipped his tea.  
  
Heero stood and grabbed his jacket. "I'll find out. Keep the lines open for a while and I'll let you know what I find out."  
  
"I'll call Chase and Anna and tell them what we know," Duo called after him.  
  
"Don't," Heero answered. "I'll let them know."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So how does it look?" Chase asked as she gazed into the mirror at her reflection. "I don't think it fits quite right."  
  
"I think it looks perfect."  
  
The green eyed pilot turned quickly, seeing her fiancé standing in the changing room's doorway. "Heero! What are you doing back in Tokyo so quick?"  
  
He gave her a small smile as he reached for her hand. "Couldn't stay away from you," he whispered as he pulled her close.  
  
"Now that's an outright lie," she answered him as she hugged him with a laugh. "What's up?"  
  
"Dr. J has a mission for us, but he told me to come to Tokyo to find out the details. Duo wanted to call you both, but I said I'd just find you and tell you."  
  
"Do you have time before you have to meet him?"  
  
"Why do you think I took the fastest form of transportation to get here?"  
  
Chase gave him a wide smile. "Anna's going to be jealous that I get to see you but Duo hasn't come home."  
  
"I'll get to see him soon enough," the Tenshi no Shinagami said as she stepped into the room. "Heero Yuy, no men allowed in the dressing room!"  
  
Heero chuckled a bit. "Hai hai, Anna.. I just wanted to let her know I was here."  
  
"I'll be out in a second," Chase promised as she reached for her jeans and tank top that she had come in. "I wonder what could be so urgent that Dr. J wanted Heero to come strait here?"  
  
"You know how he is," Anna responded as she handed Chase her boots. "He wants what he wants and he wants it right now. And if not now, yesterday."  
  
Chase laughed. "No kidding. The old man's a slave driver, ne? How can he give orders anyway sense we're in the Preventors?"  
  
Anna shrugged. "Because we take them. I think he's linked with the Preventors in some way or another."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Anna nodded. "It wouldn't surprise me at all."  
  
Chase tugged her knee high boots onto her feet and the two young women stepped out of the room, finding Heero leaning patiently against the wall. He opened one dark blue eye and then shoved himself off the wall. "What do you say about lunch, girls, before we have to go separate ways?"  
  
His fiancé's eyes lit up at this. "Sure!"  
  
Anna nodded. "That works."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's just a small disturbance," Dr. J continued as he sat back.  
  
Heero shifted his weight slightly. He had been there for a good half hour and the elderly scientist had just now gotten around to his point. It took him long enough.  
  
"I know you and Maxwell are in the mist of planning a rather large scale wedding - if Dorlian gets her way- I'm sure. If done correctly, this won't take long. Just a few days."  
  
"I've heard that before," Heero said with a cocked eyebrow. "Chase won't be happy with this."  
  
"I'm sure she won't, but you could always decline the mission."  
  
"But you know I won't."  
  
Dr. J smiled. "Of course I do, boy. I trained you for a good portion of your life. I know you quite well." He paused. "I have noticed a change in the past few years. I can't quite place if it's good or bad yet, but those girls did have an influence on you pilots."  
  
Heero nodded. "That would be why Duo and I are marrying them," he said dryly.  
  
The mad scientist chuckled. "I would think so, yes."  
  
"Is that all, sir?"  
  
Dr. J nodded. "Yes, go run along to your future wife, Heero. I knew you wouldn't have your mind on this."  
  
The Japanese pilot raised an eyebrow again. "I've listened completely, sir."  
  
"Ah, I'd like to believe that, but even an old man like me knows that love does something to a young man's heart and mind. You are, after all, only human, ne?" He chuckled. "Still only human. I suppose that was part of the purpose of bringing them here in the first place."  
  
"Did you know this would happen?" Heero asked quietly.  
  
"I made an educated guess. Scoot, kid. I don't want to start feeling old now."  
  
Heero nodded and stepped out of the lab. "Mission accepted," he whispered for old time's sake.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: First chapter! Yay! Go me! I'm actually working on fanfiction! If you like this, please tell me. I get very depressed if I don't feel loved. CY 


	2. ch2

Chapter Two: Wedding Insanity  
  
"Just a few days my foot," Chase grumbled as she stirred her tea absently.  
  
"I promise it won't take any longer," her fiancé said, his voice as close to pleading as it had ever been. "Chase-chan..."  
  
Chase heaved a heavy sigh as she slouched back in the couch, her slightly shaggy, couple-inches-off-the-shoulder hair refusing to follow and tangling up against the couch's cushion. "One condition."  
  
Heero cocked an eyebrow, a slight frown on his face. "Conditions are never good."  
  
"You let me kill Relena if she starts to bother me again," she answered him with a wide grin on her pale features.  
  
This brought the quietest of chuckles from the Japanese pilot. "You know I can't do that...."  
  
"Oh but it'd be so much fun!" she protested.  
  
Heero shook his head, feigning exasperation. He stood from his place, leaned over, and kissed the tip of Chase's nose. "I'm heading to bed, ai. You and Anna have fun planning. Trowa said Cathy might come help, so you can all have.... What is it called? A 'girls' day out'?"  
  
"But I want you there too," Chase whined, trying to put the most pathetic look she could muster on her features.  
  
Heero chuckled again, tapping her head and then starting for his room. "Then it wouldn't be a 'girls' day' would it? Night."  
  
"G'night, Heero," his fiancé whispered as she watched him leave the room. Chase hugged the couch's pillow to her body, sighed, and fell over to find herself staring aimlessly at the fireplace.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's a quick assignment. In. Take care of business. Back out," Heero stated as he stood strait in front of the other Gundam pilots. "Quatre, as usual, will be Trowa's back-up and Duo's will be mine. Wufei, you'll go around the back of the compound and retain radio silence until last possible second, understood?"  
  
They nodded and Heero took his seat. Lady Une stepped up. "Boys – no, men – I really have little to say because, as usual, Commander Yuy has been very thorough in his debrief. Good luck, come back, and get the job done, not that you wouldn't."  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wouldn't you like to-"  
  
"No."  
  
"But it might help to-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Chase-san, I really think-"  
  
Chase's book snapped shut with an echo through the library. She stood, eyes cold, and started out of the room.  
  
Relena stood as well, her face scrunched with annoyance. "Chase-san! You really should learn to be a little more diplomatic about how you handle your likes or dislikes of people! Just because you feel I'm competition for you is no reason to treat me as you do. Now I've been thinking this over, Chase-san, and I believe that perhaps you're simply afraid that I might take Heero away from you. I'm really better than that, Chase-san. Just because you might think of something like that doesn't mean I would stoop to that level."  
  
Chase turned to her, eyes unreadable. Relena didn't know what was happening until she was pinned against the couch, Chase's small hand around her throat in a death grip that only allowed for just enough air to keep her from passing out, but little enough that she could force no scream from her throat.  
  
"I've put up with your annoying habits of meddling in my wedding affairs for the past several months. I've put up with it quite well, I think, because I'm not a patient person. I can deal with you irritating tendencies, but when you begin to even HINT that Heero would give you a second glance, it disgusts me more than words might describe," she hissed. "Heero and I are happy. Don't. Mess. That. Up."  
  
The Galaxy's pilot was gone before Relena could respond. The Peacecraft heir could only sit there, hand delicately pressed against her throat and eyes wide with fear. "How could you love that horrible girl?" she whispered into the empty room. "Why, Heero? Why?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Relena's been unusually quiet today," Cathy murmured as she flipped through yet another wedding book.  
  
Chase shrugged her small shoulders. "Maybe she's outnumbered by people she knows don't like her."  
  
"You didn't do anything to her, did you, Chase-chan?" Anna asked from her place on top of the kitchen counter.  
  
Emerald eyes avoided ocean blue. "Me? Of course I didn't!"  
  
"Liar," Anna muttered. "You're an awful liar, Chase-chan. What did you do?"  
  
Chase sighed heavily. "I just put her in her place." She turned dark green eyes to her best friend and Cathy. "Can you believe she had the audacity to say that I was JELOUSE of her?! She said that I think she's competition! What a laugh! Heero wouldn't give her a second glance if she were the last girl on earth. Little stalking brat."  
  
Anna and Cathy looked at each other, sweatdropping. "Perhaps you should just give her some space, Chase-chan," Cathy offered. "She's coping with this. She loves him too, you know."  
  
"I think it's more obsession than love with her."  
  
Anna sighed. "Chase-chan, give it a rest. No killing diplomats before the wedding, you hear me?"  
  
The petite pilot gave an exasperated snort. "What? My stars, why is everyone taking her side on this?! It's not her wedding, damn it! It's mine! I'm marrying Heero!" Even as she said it she knew she sounded like a child screaming for a toy saying "it's mine it's mine!" but she couldn't help herself. When a tear trickled down her cheek, that was all she could handle and she stormed out of the room, leaving a very confused Anna and Catherine.  
  
A/N: Wow! Sorry everyone for not updating in like.... Forever! I know I hate when other people do that, so here is my most humble apology! I'll try to pay a little more attention to this story than I have been. It's strange writing about this Chase and writing about my original manga DESTINY's Chase. TOTALLY different personalities. Not that Chase is being all that normal here, but hey! She's Chase! She's a bit out of her head anyway ^^ 


End file.
